beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De huwelijksreis van Ryuga en Madoka (deel 2)
De huwelijksreis van Ryuga en Madoka (deel 2) ''Vervolg: De huwelijksreis van Ryuga en Madoka "Goeiemorgen lieverd." zei Ryuga toen ze stopten met hun ochtendzoen. "Goeiemorgen lieve heer." zei ze lachend terug. Ryuga lachte met haar mee en ging recht zitten. Madoka kopieerde direct zijn beweging en ging ook recht zitten. Ryuga lachte wat harder. Zachtjes legde ze haar hoofd op zijn schouders. "Waarom ben je eigenlijk met me getrouwd?" vroeg Ryuga nog steeds bedroefd over wat ze zei de dag ervoor. Madoka keek hem met grote ogen aan. Ze keek hem geschokt aan en begon te lachen. "alsof je het antwoord nog niet weet." zei ze grinnikend "Maar ik zal het maar zeggen zeker." zei ze glimlachend "Ik ben met jou getrouwd omdat ik van je hou en ik voor je zou sterven." zei ze serieus. Ryuga keek haar geschokt aan. "Nee!" riep hij met woede in zijn ogenen hij sprong van zijn bed en stond recht. Madoka keek geschokt door de afwisseling van zijn gedrag. Toen Ryuga haar gezicht zag, werd hij meteen weer kalm. "Sorry," zei hij nog steeds geïrriteerd door haar reden "Maar alsjeblieft zeg dat niet." zei hij met spijt in zijn stem. "Waarom werd je nou boos?" vroeg ze nog aan hem. "Het was iets wat je zei dat me niet zo aanstond." zei hij en werd terug geïrriteerd. "Wat zei ik dat je niet aanstond?" vroeg ze verbaasd "Dat ik van je hield of wat?" vroeg ze ietsje luider dan ze sprak. "Nee, nee. Dat was het niet." zei hij zo snel vol van spijt. "Wat dan?" vroeg ze met gesloten ogen. "Dat gedeelte van "Ik voor je zou sterven."" zei hij met de eerdere irritatie "Dat gedeelte stond me niet aan. Jij zou nooit voor mij moeten sterven. Ik ben het niet waard." zei hij met gesloten ogen "Je bent het wel waard." zei Madoka terwijl ze recht stond en naar hen toe liep "Je bent het meer waard dan je denkt." zei ze en drukte toen haar lippen tegen de zijne. Ryuga bracht de kus in een vurige zoen. Madoka hield ervan. "Ik hou van je." zei Ryuga toen hij haar recht in de ogen aankeek. "Ik hou meer van je." zei Madoka lievelijk tegen hem. "Ik hou het meest van je." zei Ryuga smachtend. Madoka lachte lievelijk naar hem. Hij kon zich niet meer inhouden en drukte zijn lippen hevig op de hare. "Nee, nee. Ryuga, nu niet. Het is te vroeg. Straks krijg je meer goed?" vroeg ze om permisie. "Goed, maar als je niet wilt..." zei Ryuga zodat ze ze zich niet verplicht voelde om permisie te vragen."Nee, nee!" zei ze vol van spijt. "Goed." zei hij lachend "Kom we gaan even wandelen." zei hij en trok Madoka in de richting van de deur. Madoka stopte in het midden van de weg en Ryuga keek haar geschokt aan. "Ryuga, het zou wel slim zijn als we ons eerst zouden aankleden." zei Madoka lachend en wijzend naar haar lingerie en naar zijn boxershort. Ryuga liet een bulderende lach ontsnappen en liep terug. "Ja, dat zou eigenlijk wel slim zijn." lachte hij nog steeds luid. Ze gingen terug en kleedden zich aan. "Ryuga," begon Madoka die naast Ryuga wandelde door de straten van Rio "Hoe zou je je voelen als je me voor altijd kwijt was?" vulde ze aan. Ryuga keek haar aan en slikte. Hij deed zijn ogen dicht en slikte toen nog een keer. "Daar is geen enkel woord goed genoeg voor." zei hij al slikkend "Pijn, verdriet, verlies,... Ik zou het niemand aanraden." zei hij terwijl hij haar diep aankeek en serieus was. "Ah." zei ze. "En jij?" vroeg hij aan haar. "Wat bedoel je?" vroeg ze niet wetend waar hij het over had. "Hoe voelde je je toen je dacht dat je me voor altijd kwijt was?" vroeg hij slikkend aan de keer dat hij zichzelf had opgeofferd voor haar. "Ik weet het niet." was haar antwoord "Het voelde alsof ik een deel van mezelf had verloren. Alsof er een groot hapend gat in me zat. Het voelde verschrikkelijk." was haar statement. Ryuga keek haar bedroefd aan. "Ik zweer het je dat je je nooit meer zo zult voelen." zei hij vastberaden. Hij begon te glimlachen en ze deed vrolijk met hem mee. Ryuga trok haar thumb|leftverder de Mexicaanse stad in. Ze gingen winkeltjes in en winkeltjes uit en dat vond Ryuga niet erg heel leuk. "Ryuga, wat ben je van plan?" vroeg Madoka verbaasd aan hem toen ze over het strand wandelde en Ryuga haar geblinddoekt leidde. "Dat zul je wel zien." zei hij grijnzend. Na een paar minuten mocht Madoka haar blinddoek af doen. Ze zag voor zich een twee persoonsfiets staan die Ryuga had gehuurd. "Fietsen." zei ze teleurstellend. "Ja, leuk toch?" vroeg hij enthousiast. "Ja, heel leuk" lachte ze schaapachtig. Ryuga betaalde voor een half uurtje en nam de blauwe fiets. Hij stapte op en keek naar Madoka. "Komop." zei hij terwijl hij klopte op de achterste zadel. Madoka klom er met tegenzin op en ging met haar voeten naar de pedalen, maar Ryuga hield haar tegen. "Nee, nee. Ik rijd, jij zit." beval hij en begon te trappen. Madoka begon dit leuk te vinden. Ze had een mooi uitzicht op de zee en op de stad. Het leukste van al vond ze dat ze niet moest trappen. Ze keek voor zich want daar zag ze het beste uitzicht dat ze had. Ryuga. Ze omhelsde hem en legde haar hoofd tegen zijn rug. Ryuga keek even naar achter en begon te grinniken. Ze stopten even om te lunchen en gingen dan terug. "Het was een leuke dag." zei Madoka terug in hun kamer "Wat vond jij ervan?" vroeg ze aan Ryuga. "Elke dag met jou is een leuke dag." zei hij grijnzend en gaf haar een kusje op de wang. Madoka grijnsde ook en gaf hem een zacht kusje op zijn lippen. "Zo wat wil je eten?" vroeg hij terwijl hij de telefoon nam om de room-service te bellen. "Hhhmmm... Doe mij maar gewoon frietjes met kip." zei ze met grote honger. "Goed." zei Ryuga en toetste het nummer van de room-service in. Terwijl Ryuga aan het bestellen was, glipte Madoka de badkamer in. Ryuga draaide zich om en zag geen Madoka zitten op het bed. "Madoka!" riep Ryuga luid. "In de badkamer!" riep ze terug. "Ze komen het eten zo brengen!" riep hij haar toe. "Ok!" riep ze als antwoord. ''"Ok, dit is mijn kans." ''dacht hij in zichzelf. Ryuga ging naar het balkon en zat daar vanalles te doen. "Ok, dit is mijn kans." zei Madoka in de badkamer. Ze begon zich te wassen en terug aan te kleden enzo. Toen hoorde ze de bel gaan. Ze hoorde dat Ryuga hem open deed. Het was de room-service, maar ze hoorde een vrouwenstem. Ze hoorde dat de vrouwenstem hevig was aan het flirten met Ryuga, en ze werd een beetje boos. Maar toen ze de irritatie in zijn stem hoorde kalmeerde ze. Ze deed verder met waar ze mee bezig was. Intussen was de room-service al vertrokken. "Ok, ok. Dit is je enige kans dus verpest hem niet." zei ze en ging naar buiten. "Ryuga, waar ben je?" vroeg ze een beetje bang. Ze panikeerde helemaal toen iemand opeens zijn handen op haar ogen legde. Maar toen ze de bekende stem hoorde, kalmeerde ze. "Vertrouw me." zei hij lievelijk. "Altijd." fluisterde ze zachtjes. Ryuga grinnikde en leidde haar de weg. Toen voelde Madoka een zacht briesje op haar huid en rilde een beetje. "Verrassing." fluisterde hij en verwijderde zijn handen van haar ogen. Ze zag dat ze op het balkon waren en ze zag dat Ryuga het tafeltje dat er stond gedekt had en kaarsjes had laten branden. Hij leidde haar naar haar stoel en deed net zoals elke gentle man haar stoel naar achter. "Wacht even." zei hij en verdween even. Hij kwam terug met het eten en wat wijn. "Hier ben ik weer schoonheid." zei hij grinnikend "Me gemist?" en hij gaf haar een kusje. "Ja, je bleef veel te lang weg." plaagde Madoka. Ryuga lachte en ging zitten. Hij gaf haar haar eten en legde zijn eten voor hem. "Smakelijk." zei hij. "Smakelijk." zei ze blij terug "Waarom heb je dit gedaan?" vroeg ze verbaasd door wat hij allemaal had gedaan. "Gewoon om je wat te verwennen." zei hij, maar er was ook een andere reden. Madoka had het door dat hij iets verbergde. "En?" vroeg ze en ze verwachtte een antwoord want hij kon niet liegen. "Wel als ik dit zou doen..." begon hij "dacht ik dat je mij zou verwennen deze avond." en hij kleurde. Madoka kleurde ook en at snel haar eten op en dronk haar wijn in één teug leeg. Ryuga had ook zijn eten op en dronk zijn laatste druppel wijn op. Madoka stond snel op, ging naar Ryuga en drukte haar lippen hevig op de zijne. Ze trok hem recht en liep richting de slaapkamer. Madoka belande vreemd genoeg als eerste op het bed. Ryuga begon met de volgende stap en kuste haar nog heviger. Madoka snakte naar adem, maar hield toch vol. De nacht ging razendsnel voorbij en het werd ochtend. "Goeiemorgen lieverd." zei Ryuga toen Madoka haar ogen eindelijk open deed. Madoka lachte lief. Ryuga kuste haar en begon te grinniken. "Ik ga iets halen voor je." zei hij en verliet de kamer. Madoka keek snel of hij echt weg was en toen ze overtuigd was, liep ze naar de badkamer. Ze nam haar zwangerschapstest en hoopte dat die positief zou zijn. De uitslag. En ze was.... positief! Madoka riep het uit van blijdschap. Ryuga kwam de badkamer binnen en keek verbaasd naar zijn vrouw. Ze omhelsde hem van blijdschap. "Ryuga!" riep ze blij "Ik ben zwanger!" riep ze met tranen van geluk. Ryuga verstijfde helemaal. Madoka keek hem verbaasd aan. "Ryuga, wat is er?" vroeg ze aan hem en ze nam een stap naar achter. Ryuga zuchtte en was klaar om het haar te vertellen. ''Wordt vervolgd... Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen